


The Unification Proposition

by Jenni_Snake



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni_Snake/pseuds/Jenni_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A proposal over coffee...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unification Proposition

That morning was just like any other. The sun hadn’t yet peaked over the mountainside, but it caught the clouds and burnt them red. It cast a warm, pink glow on the kitchen cupboards and Howard slid a cup of coffee across the counter to Raj.

“Let’s get married,” he said as he sat down.

Raj nearly overturned his cup. He tried to mouth a question, but his eyebrows merely crossed and uncrossed, and his mouth opened and closed. After a moment of the dance, his face was still. He shrugged.

“Okay,” he said, and took a sip of coffee.


End file.
